To Where You Are
by Kosetsuno Tenshi
Summary: Don't read unless you've finished book 5! Harry thinks about what has happened.


To Where You Are  
  
Disclaimer: This is a song by Josh Groban, and is copyrighted by Josh Groban, David Foster, and everyone associated with Josh's management team-Avnet Management. I do not have permission to use the song or lyrics, but I'm not making a profit off of this. So Bryan and David, please don't sue me. Thank you. Harry Potter is owned by J. K. Rowling and her publishing company-Scholastic, and Warner Brothers has some claim to it to. Basically the point of this is...I don't own, please don't sue. Thank you.  
  
A.N.: I'm still very upset over the killing of Sirius. He was absolutely without a doubt my favorite character in the series, and shall continue to be, no matter what. So in keeping with my mood of mourning for Sirius, I'm writing this fic. I wrote another one. My Immortal. This is the sequel to it, sorta. You don't have to read My Immortal to understand this story, but you might want to. Also, reviews are good. I like reviews. They make me wanna keep writing.   
  
Anyway-on with the story.  
  
Who can say for certain? Maybe you're still here. I feel you all around me, your memory's so clear. Deep in the stillness, I can hear you speak, you're still an inspiration. Can it be? That you are mine, forever love. And you are watching over me from up above.  
  
The veil.  
  
The shock.  
  
The triumphant yell.  
  
Surprise.  
  
Then silence.  
  
Nothing.   
  
You're gone and I can't do a thing. It's been two months. School has started again and I'm still crying myself to sleep. I can't stop. I'm always tossing and turning, so when I do sleep, it's not for long. You're always there. You're in my dreams. You were here one minute, protecting me, and the next. Oh God. The next minute you were falling. You just fell beyond the veil, into eternity. You went to my parents, but most importantly you entered my dreams.   
  
Fly me up to where you beyond the distant star. I wish upon tonight to see you smile. If only for awhile to know you're there. A breath a way's not far to where you are.  
  
I can see you just as clearly as if you're still alive. You're eyes are so full of laughter now. Like they were whenever I was around you. You never wanted me to see you depressed. I can't blame you. You tried so hard to be there for me. It can't have been easy for you. Always running. And then, then you were trapped inside that house forever. I close my eyes and again, I see your laughing face as you fight. I see the way your eyes lit up when they saw me at your house. I'll never forget that.  
  
Are you gently sleeping, here inside my dream? And isn't faith believing all power can't be seen. As my heart holds you, just one beat away, I cherish all you gave me, everyday. Cause you are mine, forever love, watching me, from up above. And I believe that angels breathe. And that love will live and never leave.  
  
"Harry?" A voice breaks through my thoughts. I open my eyes and see Remus, staring at me. He's at the school, now, Sirius. He's a teacher again. "Are you alright?"  
  
What a stupid question. Am I alright? "I think so. I'm not quite sure. I was thinking about him again. It's hard not to."  
  
He gives me a sad smile and I know he missed you just as much as I do. This is the second time he's lost you, his best friend. "I know. I think about him a lot too. Have you seen him lately?"  
  
  
  
"Only in my dreams. But then he said he'd only come when I needed him. Maybe he's waiting until I'm in trouble before he comes back."  
  
"I think that's what it is." He sighs. "I don't want you to think that I'm replacing him Harry. No one can do that. But, but I want you to know, that you can always talk to me. Anything, anytime. I'll always be here for you."  
  
"I know. But right now, I want Sirius. I'm sorry." I walk away, so I can't see the hurt in his eyes.  
  
Fly me up to where you are beyond the distant star. I wish upon tonight to see you smile. If only for awhile to know you're there. A breath a way's not far to where are. I know you're there. A breath a way's not far to where you are.  
  
I feel you beside me as I sit by the lake. It's my favorite place to come. And you always seem to be near me.   
  
"I miss you." I whisper. "I know you're better off though. Tell them. Tell them I love them and miss them very much." I choke out the words.   
  
I get up and walk back to the school. "I'll see you again tonight Sirius."  
  
Fly me up to where you are beyond the distant star. I wish upon tonight to see you smile. If only for awhile to know you're there. A breath a way's not far to where are. I know you're there. A breath a way's not far to where you are. 


End file.
